Smartphones and tablet computers are ever more prevalent. Many computing tasks are performed on mobile devices. However, many computing tasks are Internet-based. Accordingly, a mobile device must have a cellular data connection in order to perform many such tasks. Some mobile devices, such as many tablet computers, lack a cellular data connection. A cellular data plan may also place limits on the amount of data sent and received and the cost for increasing this amount may be very high.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for providing Internet connectivity to mobile devices.